The One Left Behind
by Sparkling Grey
Summary: Jasper had a fiancée when he was human,and she was changed a few months after him. When the Cullens visit the Volturi,the two meet again. But how do they feel about each other after so long apart? Will they fall in love again, or stay their separate ways?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, except for Sylvie, Mary and Avril.**

**1863**

The room was very quiet, the only sound being the soft dripping of the rain outside. Normally this would bother me, I never liked silence much. But I wasn't my normal self, and the silence had become my closest friend the last couple of months, as none of my real friends had come around lately, only a couple of my late mother's friends who came to comfort me. I couldn't say I blamed them. When had brokenness ever attracted people?

Broken was a word I found complicated. It meant so many things, so how was one to know exactly what someone meant when they used said word? It could refer to a shattered vase or window, or it could be a promise not kept. Or perhaps an empty shell of girl, who had the misfortune to answer to door to the worst possible news she could imagine. Oh, how I missed Jasper. If I could barely get through four months without him, how could I make it another year, let alone a lifetime?

"Are you hungry?" A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from my lap to see my younger sister. I felt so bad about my reaction whenever I saw Sylvie. She had taken on too much responsibility for a twelve year old lately, since our father, like my friends, had become rather uncomfortable around me. I shook my head, and she sighed as she left my room.

I knew I shouldn't be so depressed, not when I was only one of many girls morning for the deceased. Especially when I, unlike others, didn't have any children to support. It was then that I decided to go for a quick walk, and perhaps visit my dear friend Mary, who, hopefully, wouldn't mind me dropping in for a chat. I stood up and walked over to my bed, to pick up my engagement ring, which I had left there. I put it on, admiring it for a moment, before I walked out into the hallway. After letting Sylvie know where I was going, I headed outside.

The night sky was very beautiful, with the full moon and bright stars. The walk to Mary's was rather longer, so I walked faster than I normally would, not wanting to spend much time outdoors this late. Maybe if had walked at my normal pace I would have made it there.

It was dark out, so I couldn't see the familiar houses and stores that meant I was approaching her home. I was walking too fast, and turned a corner too early, thinking that I should be at the right corner. My memory seems to have blocked most of what happened next. I can only remember the pain, burning like a fire. The pain that wouldn't stop for three days.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this was awful, it should get better. And, if anyone bothers to read this, the next chapter should be longer.**


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'm sure I'd have something better to do than write fanfiction

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'm sure I'd have something better to do than write fanfiction.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I huffed as I hurried down the halls. Since when was I a messenger? If Marcus wanted to talk to Aro, then he could get him. But I was in no mood to argue, and what else did I have to do? Now I just had to find him. That should be easy; I heard the Cullens were here. So he'd probably be talking with Carlyle, or whatever his name was. It only took me a few minutes to find Aro, as soon as I'd faintly heard his voice I knew where he was. Of course, it was a bit harder since he was walking, too. When I'd caught up, I came from behind.

As I'd excepted, he was showing the Cullens around. Even though I could only see their backs, I could recognize three of them, the physic girl, the human, who wasn't looking so human, and the suicidal boy. He flinched slightly. I smiled. The suicidal, mind reading, boy. I could've sworn I knew a fourth, but it couldn't have been him. It just wasn't possible, he was dead. I slightly shook my head, refocusing on what I was supposed to be doing.

"Aro!" I called. Nine heads turned to face me. "Marcus would like a word with you. He's in the Main Hall."

"Ah, thank you, Avril." He smiled. "Would you mind showing the Cullens their rooms?"

"Of course not." I answered as he walked away. I turned to the Cullens. It took all my self control not to gasp at who I saw. I guess I'd been wrong, it _was_ possible. But what where the chances that me and Jasper Whitlock would have both been changed? Very slim, I think.

"Follow me." I said, leading the way. Unwanted memories filled my head, memories of my past. Everything from the way I practically died when he disappeared, to the moment I thought it'd be a good idea to visit Mary. I showed the Cullens their room, one by one, watching as who I guessed where their mates followed them in. Eventually, there was only Jasper and the physic where the only ones left.

_So he's moved on, then. _I thought. _I wonder how long after his "death" they met._

"You'll be staying in here." I said in an emotionless tone, opening the door to a room. The girl walked in, but Jasper stayed behind.

"I'll be a second, Alice." He said, and she nodded, shutting the door. I stared at him, unsure of what I was feeling.

"Uh, so…" He began. "How are you here?" I glared at him.

"Since when did you start caring?" I snapped. The question had barely anything to do with his. He looked hurt.

"I never stopped." He whispered. I laughed dryly, and he flinched.

"Oh, really?" I said, as I began to remind him of the last time I saw him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_What do you mean, Jasper?" I said, a few tears falling down my face._

"_I mean I'm leaving." He stated, looking ahead at the lake we were sitting in front of. "To go fight." He looked at me, trying to read my face for some sign of acceptance, although he knew he would find none. He sighed, and looked back at the lake._

"_Don't." I whispered. "Don't go. Don't leave me. Promise you won't do this." He didn't answer me._

"_Jasper Whitlock," I said, a more fierce tone entering my voice. "Don't you _dare _do this." He looked at me again._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly. I made a noise somewhere between a sob and a yelp. I looked straight at him, and stared deeply into his eyes._

"_If you love me," I began, "if you even care the slightest bit about me, _then you will not do this to me._" I half growled the last few words._

"_I have to." Was all he said before he stood up and left. I jumped up, and watched as he walked away, into the sunset. When he was a fair distance away, I found my voice._

"_Jasper!" I shouted into the wind. But my cry seemed to reach no ears._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Don't tell me that that was the ultimate sign of affection." I said. If I could have cried, I would have. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned around and ran towards my quarters at a human pace. I needed to be alone right now.


	3. Note

**A/N: I know this chapter is **_**really**_** late. I hope you don't all hate me now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** own Avril and the plot.**

I sat on my useless bed, tapping my fingers on my knee as I thought about my options. I had opened my door yesterday to find a note that had been slipped under the door. Taking the note off my desk, I studied the handwriting I knew all too well.

**Can we talk? Saturday morning? I'll wait in the courtyard at dawn.**

There was no name signed, but it was obvious who it was from. I had looked at the words many times, and yet I still did not know whether or not I should go. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Avril?"

"Il est ouvert," I called. My sister entered my room, and sat down beside me.

"Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Sylvie questioned, looking at the note. I quickly shoved in underneath the bed.

"It's _nothing_," My answer didn't fool her. She grabbed the note out before I could stop her. She read it almost as quickly.

"Allez-vous?" Her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked at me and asked.

"Je ne sais pas." I admitted. I still had not decided if I was going. "Au cas où je?" She shrugged.

"Je pense ainsi. Donnez-au moins lui une chance." _Give _him_ a chance? _I thought. _I did. Nearly two-hundred years ago. I think he's lost it._ There was silence as she waited for me to say something. Finally, I did.

"He's married." Sylvie jumped up, with an angry, 'what?!'

"To _who_?" She demanded.

"The physic Cullen." was my answer. _Alice._ Half of my mind said. _Man-stealing freak,_ the other half argued. From the way my sister was acting, I guessed she agreed with the second thought.

"Go meet him anyways." She said simply. "You need to talk things over, no matter what."

"We did." She smiled.

"And how did that go?"

"I ran here." I admitted. I would have blushed if I could. Sylvie sighed.

"That's not good enough. You need to talk things over and _not run away,_ _vous idiot._" I scowled at the last part. But, I had to agree.

"I guess you're right." I sighed, defeated.

"Good." She smiled again, and looked out the window before turning back, panicked. "You're already late!" I jumped up.

"Darn it!" I said, aggravated. "Bye, Syl!" I added, running out the door. I swear I heard her say, "Good-bye, _mon idiot,"_ as she left the room.

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person. I disappear, and then come back with a short chapter, and a bit of a cliffy. Please, don't hate me too much. I **_**will**_** get started on the next chapter ASAP, but I have a L.A. project due tomorrow. It' a ten-page scrapbook about ourselves, and I have three pages done, and there needs to be certain things on each page. It really doesn't help I left it until last minute. **

**Anyways, reviews are always nice. I might feel the need to update a bit faster if I get enough. –winkwinknudgenudge-**

**-Grey**


End file.
